


Venery

by Raven_Curse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Filling Kink, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Size Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, kind of, predator/prey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Curse/pseuds/Raven_Curse
Summary: It was exhilarating, to run and be chased down. To know her pursuer was out there searching for her, hunting her.However, Angela wanted to be found, to be caught and claimed by the predator in the forest. She may run, but she was willing prey.





	Venery

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first smut fic hopefully it turned out alright. Unbeta'd, idk what the hell this AU is. like a sort of fantasy/medieval or something its a pwp it don't matter tho.  
> (I am still working on To Erase The Wrong We've Done, I just... needed to get this idea out of my head.)  
> Enjoy!

Bare feet pounded against the damp forest floor, kicking dirt and grass into the air. The only sounds in the woods were the cicadas, the occasional owl hoot, and the deep breathing of the woman racing through the trees, along with her heavy footsteps as she ran.

The moon was her only source of light, streaming through the treetops and guiding her feet, leading her on an unseen path through the thickets and the fog. Angela had no idea where the moonlight led her, her only objective was to _run._

She wore nothing but a thin, silk nightgown that hid nothing when the light shown through it just right.

Any other material chafed her sensitive skin since her body was burning. Burning with adrenaline, impeding exhaustion, and the heat that grew in her core.

She could feel the fire coursing through her veins, both fueling and consuming her; Making her ache.

There was only one woman who could quell the flames in her stomach. Turn it into a sweet ember that would warm her instead of scorch her, and with each step it only burned stronger, begging her to stop and wait.

But she wouldn’t, she would keep running because that’s what made this _exciting_. It was exhilarating, to run and be chased down. To know her pursuer was out there searching for her, hunting her.

However, Angela _wanted_ to be found, to be caught and claimed by the predator in the forest. She may run, but she was willing prey.

 

Angela and Moira had decided for her heat they’d do a hunt. To have Moira hunt her down in the dark forest before she could share her heat.

By tradition, a hunt was usually performed by the higher Houses who ruled the kingdoms. When multiple alphas wanted to bond with an omega of another house, a hunt would be organized to resolve this if the omega so chooses. When their heat reached its peak, the alphas that wished to have the omega would announce themselves and gather in the woods on that night.

The omega would be set free into the woods to run and after a moment that would feel like ages to them, the alphas are released to pursue the omega. To hunt, going on nothing but the scent of their prey’s heat in the woods.

The omega was to run for as long as they could until eventually, an alpha would find them and claim them, sealing a bond.

The alpha that finally catches the omega would be the chosen mate, and their two houses would conjoin to form an alliance.

It was a still a common ritual that took place within the more traditional House families, but wasn’t practiced as much anymore.

Although, some bonded pairs would perform, just the two of them, simply for the excitement. For the thrill of the chase, the thrill of pursuing their mate.

For the thrill of the _hunt._

 

Angela’s lungs were beginning to burn but she wouldn’t stop until Moira found her.

Oh, but she was absolutely in love with this, knowing her alpha was out there somewhere. Slowly becoming drunk on the scent of her heat and falling into a rut herself.

Soon, she told herself, soon the ache in between her legs would be eased, once she was found, captured, and _claimed._

* * *

 

Moira raced through the dark, focusing on one thing, and one thing only: The _smell_ of her. The scent of Angela’s heat danced on the wind, leading her to her prey. She couldn’t wait to find her.

This buildup to finally sharing her mate’s heat was intoxicating. Being forced to hunt her down first until she could have her while she felt herself slowly decent into the madness of her own rut.

It was a sweet torture.

Finding her omega was all that mattered to Moira right now. Find her, and knot her, and _mark_ her. She was already stiff and hard. Her length pushed against the black trousers she wore, the only thing she wore. Her pale chest a snow white in the light of the moon.

Moira was becoming more and more desperate, giving into her primal instincts. The cool, gentle wind did nothing to soothe the heat that began to burn her skin. A low growl escaped her throat when the scent of her mate suddenly became stronger.

She was close.

The alpha pushed herself to run faster, her prey was near and she’d be damned if she let her get away.

Finally, for a moment though the trees, Moira caught a glimpse of white silk in the shadows.

_There._

Her prey was _so_ close, and now that the little omega was in her sights there was no escaping her.

Moira carefully maneuvered through the trees until she was directly behind the sweet smelling omega. She was silent to make sure the other couldn’t hear her. Then before her prey could catch her scent on the wind, Moira faded, dispersing into wisps of shadows and launched herself forward.

She reappeared directly behind her mate, wrapping her arms around her waist and under her legs to lift her off the ground bridal style.

The omega squeaked in surprise, but when the scent of her bonded mate reached her nose she couldn’t hold back the breathy moan that escaped her.

“What an enticing little morsel I’ve found,” Moira murmured into her prey’s ear. Angela couldn’t help but giggle at her words and snaked her arms around her mate’s neck.

Moira took a moment to simply breath in her mate’s scent. She finally had her now and, by god, would she enjoy it.

The prey had been caught by the predator. The hunt was over.

* * *

 

Moira lowered them to the ground until she was sitting in the grass with Angela straddling her lap. She pulled her mate against her body to encourage the omega to grind against the bulge pressing into her bare core.

Angela whimpered when Moira kissed her hard and gripped her ass. The smell of her heat was driving Moira insane, her mind screaming at her to _take, take, bond…_

“Please, Moira. Please I need you,” Angela begged and immediately resumed the kiss. The pressure against her cunt felt so fucking good but she needed _more._ Her slick was already making Moira’s trousers too wet to properly grind on. She _ached_ so badly and with Moira’s scent covering her now, there was no rational thought left in her mind.

Moira growled and tightly grasped at Angela’s gown. The omega gasped and broke the kiss at the sound of fabric tearing and felt the garment slip off her body.

Moira simply admired her mate sitting in her lap. Completely bare now, breasts heaving and entirely flushed, her hair was a mess and hung loosely around her shoulders.

She was absolutely beautiful.

“ _Please,”_ Angela whispered, gripping her mate’s shoulders.

Moira pressed her face between her heavy breasts, “Patience, darling.” Angela moaned and shuddered when Moira began kissing and licking her way up her chest and towards her neck. She stopped at the scar there, nibbling the sensitive flesh that marked their bond, making Angela whine.

The impatient omega ran her hands over her mate’s breasts and stomach till she landed on the length in her pants.

“Fuck.” Moira grit her teeth when Angela began undoing the clasp of her trousers with shaking hands.

The alpha hissed when she finally freed her hard cock and immediately began stroking her, leaning forward to press Moira’s forehead against her own.

“Fuck, you’re too good at this, angel,” Moira groaned, thrusting her hips into her hands.

“I need you, Moira.” she leaned in to whisper against her ear, “I need you to knot me. Now.”

It was as though something primal inside Moira snapped, and suddenly Angela was on her back while Moira stood up to yank her pants off.

When she was free of the offending article of clothing she knelt over her mate and wrapped an arm under her back to flip her onto her stomach.

Angela propped herself on her knees and let herself fall forward, more than ready for what was to come.

Moira leaned over her and laid her front against the omega’s back, arms bracing her shoulders. Angela was in no way short herself, a bit taller than average actually. But Moira was huge and incredibly tall, easily covering Angela’s entire form.

Moira always made her feel so safe when they were like this.

“Are you ready for me, angel? Ready to take me?” Moira ground her thick cock against Angela’s soaked pussy. “God, you’re so wet, and you smell so good. How badly do you want this? Want me, darling?” She buried her nose into the crook of her neck.

“Moira, please!” Angela pushed back against the alpha’s hips, trying to angle the head of Moira’s cock inside her. “Please, don’t tease me! I’ve waited too long now!”

“So needy,” she growled, right before pulling back slightly to push her entire length inside her mate.

Angela wailed and clenched down on her mate, grasping at the blades of grass between her fingers. Moira barely gave her a moment to adjust before setting a brutal pace that was a sweet relief to the both of them.

“You feel so fucking good, darling,” Moira groaned, slamming her hips into the omega, “Made for me…”

Angela was in pure bliss. She bit down on her hands to muffle her screams and tried to meet her mate’s thrusts.

Moira felt fucking amazing inside her and she was so big that her muscles were stretched as far as they would allow. There was no room left inside Angela each time Moira bottomed out inside her, but to feel Moira stretch her even more with her knot was the sweetest feeling. She couldn’t wait to take it.

“I loved it you know. Having to hunt you down first before I could fuck you,” Moira was growling right against her ear, “It was the most delightful torture. Did you enjoy being my prey?”

“Ah… God yes,” she cried, “Knowing you were out there but not knowing where. It was so good- ah!” Angela gasped at a particularly harsh thrust. Moira didn’t once slow her pace, if anything she only increased it.

“Perhaps we should do it again sometime,” Moira purred and gently bit her ear.

“Mm-hmm!” Angela was beginning to lose any ability to speak as she felt Moira’s knot begin to swell.

This hunt was one of the best ways they’ve spent a heat together so far. To give into the instinct of making Moira prove her desire and strength for Angela before taking her was such a delight to the both of them.

Moira hummed into Angela’s throat, ready to finally give her what she so desperately needed, but there was one thing she wanted to do first before her knot grew too large.

Suddenly, Moira leaned back and pulled herself out of her mate’s ruined sex. She flipped her onto her back, which made Angela gasp and meet Moira’s eyes. Before she could beg or scream at her why she’d stop, Moira sank back into her.

Angela cried out and immediately wrapped her arms around Moira’s neck, pulling her back down to cover her, spreading her thighs wide enough so her knees brushed the grass. Moira pressed her forehead against her mate’s and braced herself with her arms on either side of Angela’s head, her knees framing her hips.

Moira fucked her harder, pounding into her omega’s pussy and brushed her cervix. Her thrusts became shorter and shorter as her knot continued to swell and tie them together, promising them both what they needed so badly.

“I need! I- ah…!” Angela choked on her words and gripped Moira’s short red hair.

“I know, darling, I know.” Moira angled her thrusts so that she was grinding her pubic mound into Angela’s clit.

Angela whimpered when her thighs began to shake as her orgasm approached.

“Please! please please please! Moira…ah… Hah!” Angela shook and ran her fingers through her mate’s hair as she finally came, her entire body flushing red. Moira roared as her knot finally stuck and spilled herself into her mate, drawing out Angela’s own release even more.

Moira rutted against her, driving Angela’s hips into the grass to try and press deeper until until she collapsed on top of her.

Moira laid her entire body against her mate’s as they both shivered and came down from their high.

After a moment Moira pressed mouth against Angela’s neck and bit down, breaking the skin to renew their bond.

Angela wailed and arched her back, pushing herself into Moira. She tilted her head to the side to give her better access.

Moira lapped at the wound for a moment before trailing kisses towards her mate’s lips. Angela let her slip her tongue inside her mouth, happily taking anything her alpha gave her.

As the kiss deepened Moira began rocking her hips against Angela’s, making both of them moan. It didn’t take long for Angela to begin meeting her thrusts. Feeling Moira’s knot shift and move slightly inside her felt incredible and suddenly both of them were falling over the edge all over again.

Angela gave a low whine while Moira purred, still kissing her.

“Are you alright, angel?” Moira broke the kiss and leaned into the fingers still carding through her hair.

“Mmm… That was just what I needed, sußig,” Angela slurred her words, completely exhausted now. “I love you.”

Moira hummed and brushed her nose against Angela’s, “I love you too, my dear.”

Later, when Moira’s knot lessened, they would return to their cottage they kept out in these woods for Angela’s heat and enjoy the rest of it there in a proper bed.

But for now, they would enjoy this moment. The occasional kiss and gentle words. The waves of pleasure being knotted together gave them every now and then.

They’d return indoors, but for now, they shared this moment under the moonlight.


End file.
